A Promise
by TutuAndJo
Summary: Sai had promised her forever. Her hand in marriage was for him. So how did Sakura end up in the arms of the Uchiha Prince? 2nd story. OOC! Please review and read. Love triangle SaiXSakuraXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. It's been awhile since I've updated so here is a bonus for everyone that waited diligently and faithful. I got another idea from this game. And I added my own twists and turns into it. I forgot I even had this idea until my duo mentioned it. Thanks duo. I love my duo to death. Anyways, please read and review like you did in ****His and Hers Romance****. And moving on I present to all of you, A promise.**

A promise

No more wars, but a time of peace and serenity where most people would get along and barely would fight. Before this time of peace, there were many wars caused by raging clans and greedy lords. Thousand of people died protecting what they loved for many years. The wars wouldn't end until one powerful monarchy came in control. The Uchiha clan. They were powerful people, not to be trifled with. Intelligence, beauty, and a sense of logic ran through the bloods of the Uchiha. The Uchiha clan dominated the wars and took utter control of all the states of Japan, driving out the evil lords and setting up laws. People were overjoyed and diligently served the Uchihas.

Far from the Uchiha kingdom, was the land of the Rock. Lush green trees where everywhere, children were running about, and people were smiling. Beyond the villages and through the mountains was the countryside. The countryside had few villages and lesser amounts of peoples. But this is where it all started to change Sakura Haruno's life forever.

Sakrua Haruno's village was a quiet one. It had cabins made out of wood because they could not afford stone. The floors of the houses were made out of wood and had a small fireplace at the end. Outside on the streets was the dirt floor. People were walking or using horses to get to one place or another. Mothers would be scolding at children and the fathers would be busy at work.

The Haruno family served as a weaving family. One generation to another, the skill of weaving cloth was passed to each other. The men of the family would make machines that involved with weaving.

Sakura on the other hand, wasn't taught the family heritage. Or at least, she didn't pay attention. She believed there was more to life than just weaving.

"THUMP!" a sound was clicked against Sakura's fragile head.

"Ow….Okaa-sama! Why did you hit me with the spoon again?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her head from the pain.

"Because you are slacking off again! How many times have I told you Sakura? You need to learn the skill of weaving so that you may find a good husband!" Sakura's mother scolded her daughter.

It's not like Sakura's mother didn't love her or anything. It's just that she wanted her daughter to have a secure future. Who would want to marry a girl that had no trade?

"Okaa-sama! I don't have to learn how to weave! I already found someone that would take me!" Sakura yelled slipping the part of how she found someone that would take her.

"WHAT?!" screamed Sakura's mother starting to hyperventilate. "WHO IS IT?"

"Not telling!" Sakura replied running out of her house and dashed off to her secret place.

As Sakura ran, she passed many people and town venders. Children were busy playing tag and venders cried out their merchandise, hoping it would sell. Her glossy floral pink hair blew in the wind and her eyes sparkled a rare jade green. Her face was porcelain and perfectly round. She wasn't small or too big which was pretty good in those times. Sakura could be a Barbie doll. But aren't Barbie dolls suppose to abide there parents until there 18? Not Sakura.

"Oh no! Its almost noon and I have to meet him!' Sakura thought as she started to run faster.

She dashed into the forest going at lightening speed. Sakura couldn't miss him. It would probably be the first time that she would she him in a long time.

As the forest almost ended, Sakura saw a familiar figure. The figure of her loved one.

"Sai!" Sakura cried out gasping for a breath of air and tripping over a rock due to clumsiness.

Luckily, Sai had quick reflexes and caught Sakura. But Sakura's weight had toppled him and they both fell over. Sakura on top of Sai. Wait…were young girls suppose to be like this?

"Oof. Sakura, have you considered dieting lately?" Sai asked bluntly smiling.

In that instant, a wave of anger washed through Sakura.

"Sai! I'm not fat! Your just clumsy!" baffled Sakura pounded on Sai's chest with her little fist.

"Alright, alright. Just get off of me" Sai said as he began to pick up Sakura and himself.

"So why did you tackle me ugly?" Sai asked once again, unaware of the situation.

"Sai! You know why I'm here! You told me to come here at the edge of forest" Sakura declared getting mad that he was calling her ugly.

"………Oh yeah. Now I remember. I guess there's no other way telling it" Sai said putting an end of his fake smile.

"I want to travel the world Sakura, I want to paint and find new arts"

That one sentence drifted through Sakura's mind until it finally hit her. Sai was leaving and for a long time. Leaving her alone and sad.

"Why? Did I do something wrong Sai? Tell me! Please!" Sakura said tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Sai can't leave her alone again. He just promised to stay.

Sai saw the tears that were about to come out of her eyes. He felt bad. But this was all for her.

"Sakura, you need to know my reason for doing this. I'm traveling again because I want a secure future for the both of us. Obviously, if your not learning your trade and I'm constantly traveling, how would I support you as a future husband? " Sai asked feeling hundreds of pitchforks pointed at him.

Sai's explanation made a lot of sense. It was all for Sakura. And it was always for Sakura.

"Will you come back Sai? A lot sooner than most trips?" Sakura asked hanging her head low.

"Of course. I will always come back for you"

"Then go. This is your passion and I want you to be happy" Sakura replied.

She didn't want to hold him back. Sai's works of arts had made a lot of money in the past. But not enough money to support him and Sakura and future children.

"Alright then Sakura. I need to leave tonight" Sai said.

Then suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug, smelling the sweet scent of her pink hair.

"Sakura, lets make a promise right here and right now" Sai said.

"I want us to promise each other. No matter what happens, we will always be together"

This shocked Sakura. Of course she trust Sai and knew he was faithful but would this promise keep them together? But if Sai asked, Sakura would always listen to him.

"Okay…. Lets pinky swear on it then!" Sakura said giving Sai one of her best smiles.

So they pinky sweared there. On the edge of the forest, away from there village. A silent promise in the clearing of the forest.

"Sakura! Where have you been!? I was so worried about you" cried Sakura's mother slamming her foot on the floor like a child.

However Sakura didn't pay attention. She was to busy thinking about Sai and his promise.

"_I want us to promise each other. No matter what happens, we will always be together" _

Those words ran through her mind, drowning out the voice of her mother.

"We'll always be together Sai, no matter what happens"

Little did Sakura know that this was a cruel world. Promises are meant to be broken and her child-likeness has yet to mature. Sometimes Sakura was to naïve and believed everything.

Would Sai ever come back to her?

**Woah. Im finally done. I held in my piss and typed this up to everybody :O. SO now I got to piss. So please read and review.**

**Jo is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Its been like..2 months since I updated this one….I am so sorry about that. A lot of things came up. And stacked on top of the huge piled of things to do, I got the "time of the month" I can barely stand without hurting my back or getting a PMS moment. So since I'm just sitting here with pillows behind my chair. I shall update.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is hockey and badminton. **

**A Promise Chapter 2**

Sakura laid on her plain wooden bed, tired from the day's work. The sun never stopped shining until the blanket of the night took over. It was either hot or cold. Never in between.

She looked up to her wooden walls and started to daze. She wondered about Sai and how he was doing. And would he come back for her.

"_I want us to promise each other. No matter what happens, we will always be together"_

That simple line of words made Sakura's heart beat fast. Her face flushed redder than an apple every time she thought of Sai's words.

Sai's words were the only thing that kept her going day after day after day.

Sakura had hard labor under the sun and moon. Like all village girls, she had to tend to the house, sew, cook, clean, etc etc. And with the constant warring and harsh climate temperature.

But Sakura was well.. lets just say "special" in all ways.

She couldn't clean very well because she would created more dirt rather than cleaning it up.

She couldn't sew very well either because she would always manage to stab herself with a needle. She could be wearing thousands of thimbles on her small fingers but would end up bleeding anyways.

Sakura and cooking simply don't mix. She burns water. Yes **BURNS WATER. **That resulted in Sakura's mother never letting her into the kitchen. It wasn't worth teaching your daughter how to cook if she kept blowing up the kitchen. Smart woman.

"I have to think positive. I have to learn how to cook, clean, sew. Or else I can't be a good wife for Sai" Sakura thought.

She began to ponder about that past moments she had with Sai. The moments that made Sakura fall in love with him in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

"_Woah! Watch where your going ugly girl"_

"_I'm Sai. Whats your name? Sakura? It's too beautiful of a name to go to such a ugly girl like you!"_

"_Stop teasing with Sakura! Or I'll make a mark on your face that will stay permanently"_

"_Dummy. Stop crying. You shouldn't listen to those girls"_

""_I want us to promise each other. No matter what happens, we will always be together"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"You better be back to come back and get me Sai" Sakura said drifting off to sleep as warm tears slide down her soft cheeks.

_**The next morning**_

"Sakura!" Are you daydreaming again!?!?!" Sakura's mother shouted as she clunked Saura over the head with her hard wooden spoon.

"OW! Mother you have no idea how much that hurted!" Sakura shouted rubbing her stinging head.

"Well then I guess you better pay attention! I told you 7 minutes to go fetch some water from the river! Your father's going to need a long shower after he comes home from chopping the wood!" Sakura's mother said as she shoved a small brown bucket into Sakura's small hands.

"Fine! But don't expect me to come back soon!" Sakura shouted as she slammed the door and ran into the forest.

Her mother yells at her all the time. Calling her clumsy, foolish, naïve, and too optimistic. She would always say that Sakura would never get a good husband if she kept acting this way.

"_Stupid mother. Just wait until Sai comes back! He'll take me!" _Sakura thought as she ran past tall trees.

She soon came upon a beautiful azul river. It was about 3 miles wide and had some freshwater fish. The water was pure and delicious. It was usually hard to find such clean water these days. Usually the water would be tainted by a dead carcass or poisoned for war purposes.

Sakura dipped her bucket into the waters. The water seeped into the bucket quickly and was soon filled.

Getting water was a pretty easy chore. It didn't take much time but Sakura didn't want to return to her village yet. She needed some peace and alone time.

"_When will you come back Sai? I'm so sad without you. I feel like a completely useless" _Sakura asked out loud not caring if anyone would hear her.

Sakura sat on the grass nearby the river. Her hands were behind her supporting her weight making her balance.

Sakura sat in thought for a quite a long time. She didn't realize that a lot of time past until she heard something very strange. It sounded like birds. Herds of them. Flying off into the distance.

"_That's abnormal. The birds don't migrate until winter comes"_

She thought about why the birds might be flying away. Flying away from the direction of her village. Oh no.

Something must have happened. Because pretty soon, smoke was coming towards her village. Lots and lots of black smoke.

Forgetting about the bucket full of water, Sakura ran back towards her village.

"_Mom! Please be safe! Don't die!"_

Sakura speeded up fearing that her mother would have been captured or worse. As she came closer and closer towards the village, Sakura could hear the screams and the cries of her village people. They were getting separated, captured, or slaughtered.

Sakura finally arrived at her village only to find that her hometown was in shambles. Warriors were raiding through the entire village, taking everything they see with them. Women, goods, foods, it didn't matter to them. It was a pillage.

Sakura saw on one of the warriors was holding up a flag. The flag was deep blue and had a fan symbol upon it. It meant that this was the Uchiha Kingdom's warriors. They were bringing "peace" unto the land. Sakura's village happened to rebel against the Uchiha Kingdom. They were not loyal to them, making Sakura's village a target for them.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and began to run around looking for her mother. She jumped over dead bodies, broken buildings, and did her best to avoid the soldiers. Her house was farther than the rest of the other houses so it would take longer.

Soon she was at her house, but she saw that the building was crumbled and burnt. And surrounding it was 5 tough looking soldiers. They were twice Sakura's size and had weapons.

One of the soldiers was dragging Sakura's mother out by the arm. Sakura's mother was thrashing about slamming her hands unto the soldiers armor. It mad the soldier very angry and to silence her, he balled up his hands to a fist and gave a forceful blow unto her head. Sakura's mother collapsed from the pain and began to bleed.

Sakura saw this and was outraged. They had hit her mother. They had made her bleed.

Sakura ran towards the soldiers with fury. She had picked up a large broken stick from nearby and raised it up high.

The soldiers saw her and grabbed the stick out of her hands. They knocked her down with brute force. They grabbed her hair and held her up

"So this pink rat thought that she could beat us huh? She attempted to assassult us. She will be thrown in the dungeon"

The soldier dragged Sakura to his horse. He threw Sakura on top of the horse and punched a pressure point on Sakura's neck making her feel faint.

He kicked his horse and began to ride off. Sakura dangled behind him as her eyes began to drift off.

"_Mother, Sai…_.._"_

**Oh yeah. I updated. So proud :D Anyways. Im really tired so..**

**Jo is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOD BLESS SUMMER VACATIONS! HOHHOOHOHO. AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD. HAH. I WASN'T! I WAS JUST..uh……just….Procrastinating and busy. Forgive me….I'll give you some roses! And the long awaited chapter 3 of A Promise. Sasuke will appear in this chapter. (Thank God)**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I HAD NARUTO. I'D MAKE BIGGG BUCKS THEN!**

A Promise Chapter 3

A bucket of cold water was thrown onto Sakura's limp body. Sakura stirred awaked shivering cold from the impact.

"Wake up you stupid girl! I'm not going to carry you behind my horse any longer so wake up!" said Sakura's capturer.

Sakura's capturer was a ruthless man. He was known as the Uchihas nation's great general. He had a high ranking and society and was highly respected by all. But he treated his enemies horribly; women, children, or not. His name was Yuchi Nakamura. He had a excellent specialty of torturing his captives and would heartlessly tear out his victim's head on the battlefield. Not to mention, he had his barbarous soldiers with him. They surrounded Sakura, like a group of vicious cougars waiting to attack their helpless prey, in a circle.

Sakura was frightened. Where had these men taken her? Where was she going? What's going to happen? Many different questions ran through her mind as she shuddered due to the cold water.

Sakura began to look around her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She could not see any trees in sight. Just a dirt path combined with dust, sweat, and perhaps tears and blood.

"I said get up girl! God! What am I always stuck with the stupid captives! I should have killed you a long time ago." Yuchi sneered as he was sickened at the sight of Sakura. Yuchi's men crackled and chuckled at the sight of Sakura.

"Hey boss!" One of the men shouted," Maybe we should take her to the whore house! We could get a pretty penny off of this little lady"

Yuchi ignored their comment, but the look on his eyes seemed to agree with his men.

But Sakura would not get up despite of all the comments.. She froze in terror of what might Yuchi do to her as soon as she got up.

"You won't get up? Fine. Let's do it the hard way." Yuchi proceeded to pull out a wile leather whip. Yuchi lashed out his weapon on the ground a few times to scare Sakura and to show off his manliness.

Sakura snapped back into reality as soon as Yuchi lashed out his whip a couple of times. She proceeded to get up but found that solid iron chains were attached onto her small fragile hands and legs. Sakura shook with fury, trying to loosen the chains that bounded her to slavery. As Sakura shook the chains harder, a dirty hand collided with her face creating a loud sound and a bruise on Sakura's pale face.

"Listen her you little bitch. You try to struggle one more time and I'll kill you. Consider that slap your first and last warning. Now, let's go! Were losing sunlight!" Yuchi snarled as Sakura froze on the ground, her hand on her stinging cheek.

Yuchi tugged on the other end of Sakura's chain and dragged her through the dusty trails. Sakura walked, afraid of what Yuchi and his men might do to her if she disobeyed.

Sakura's head hung down, afraid of making eye contact with these barbarian-like men. A crystal-like teardrop slide down Sakura's cheek.

"_Sai…..Mother…….somebody…Help me…."_

**OMGLIKEJOISBACKINACTIONANDSHESGOINGTOUPDATE**

**Well…I WAS about to stop here. But what the heck? Life's too short.**

After a while on the dusty trail, Sakura, Yuchi, and his men began to see white gates over on the horizon.

"Were almost there men! Just a few miles away from the almighty Uchiha Kingdom!" Yuchi cried out, pride bursting our of his chest.

"_Almighty kingdom? More like tyrant kingdom" _Sakura thought while eyeballing the huge kingdom's gates. Deep inside, Sakura HAD to admit that the kingdom was impressive. She was only on the outside of it and Sakura was amazed.

Sakura reached the Uchiha kingdom's gates and was admitted in. Surprisingly, many people bowed at the presence of Yuchi. Yuchi even had fangirls flocking around him and his men

"_Can't these people see what their army is truly like? Are they all blind to the truth?" _

Sakura looked around the villagers of the Uchiha kingdom. They all had a sparkling light in their eyes, a brilliant smile on their faces, they were actually happy.

"_No, these people don't know what their army is truly like. That's the only reason why they worship these people as gods. They don't know what it is like to lose everything."_

Sakura, Yuchi and his men walked even deeper into the city until they approached a white castle. The castle shined like polished pearls, it was decorated with the Uchiha fan symbol.

As Sakura was admiring the buildings and her surroundings, Yuchi marched her off onto the left side of the castle grounds. There, laid a dirty, murky pasture covered with domestic animals.

"Here's your place girl! You'll be here working under Suki Mamotai. Obey her wishes and you'll might not die" Yuchi snared as he walked off.

In his place came Suki Mamotai. Suki was a fat woman with a purple kimono. She had makeup caked onto her chubby face and her hair was bun up in clumps. The woman had her arms folded and looked very cross.

"So this is the new slave dear Yuchi told me about. Scrawny little thing aren't you?" Suki blurted out of her chubby face. Suki lifted Sakura's chin up to observe her. She tossed Sakura's head to the left, then to the right, and to the left again.

"Tch. I have no use for weaklings here. But I guess there's no one else to pick up the manure."

"_Manure?! What?!?"_

"No! I refuse to do this kind of work you fatass bitch!" Sakura cried out furious.

A fat hand collided on Sakura's face once more.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? GIRL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE A SLAVE NOW. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WERE IN YOUR PAST LIFE. IT'S TIME TO LIVE REALITY. FROM THE MOMENT YUCHI-SAMA CAPTURED YOU, YOUR FREEDOM IS GONE. YOUR NOTHING BUT A DOG NOW" Suki shouted with rage. Obviously, she didn't take the fatass part good.

Suki's words stung Sakura along with her slap. A slave to these people means nothing to them. They're practically the same thing as a stray dog. Useless and stupid.

Suki then kicked Sakura a bucket and a dusty shovel.

"Clean up the manure you piece of shit! Once you filled the bucket, clean it out at the fields. And just for that comment, your not getting dinner either."

Suki then walked away with her nose held high in the air and stomped away.

Sakura began to immediately do her chores. She was afraid of being slapped again. And not to mention, she had to use the time to herself to devise a plan to run away.

Sakura filled the bucket with manure from almost every kind of farm animal. The chore was back breaking and not to mention stinky. Sakura wanted to puke at the sight of things but did not want to be yelled at again.

Sakura toted the bucket into the fields. She had to find a place to dump the animal droppings. But at the same time, Sakura was thinking about an escape plan and how much she hated the Uchiha kingdom.

Sakura was so focused on what she was thinking, that she didn't see what she was doing. Somehow, Sakura managed to trip on a rock, spilling the manure everywhere. And one of her biggest mistakes occurred at this very moment. She spilled manure on the one and only. The Uchiha prince. The heir to the throne.

"Tch. Annoying." The Uchiha Prince said with his onyx eyes glaring at Sakura.

**OOOOOOBOOOYAHHHH. I updated. HA. HA. AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD. HA. HA. **

**Read and review! **


End file.
